


Getting Off On Good Behavior

by Cheryls_Strap



Series: Jeronica [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Jeronica, Kink Meme, One Shot, Oral Sex, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: Just a quick little Halloween one shot of Veronica and Jughead. No context just some soft smut :)
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: Jeronica [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Getting Off On Good Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you read this already, I was eager to get it up before Halloween was over and didn’t proof read it until this morning (it definitely needed it!) anyway there’s less typos now, please enjoy!

“Is this why you dressed like a sheriff?” Veronica said with a laugh, her breasts bouncing slightly as she chuckled. Jughead’s mischievous smile gave away his answer as well as his excitement as he twirled the handcuffs around his index finger. 

Veronica raised an eyebrow but couldn’t help the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth too. The thought of being more in Jughead’s control was such a turn on. “Okay, lock me up.” 

“That’s ‘lock me up _sir_ ’ to you.” He said this in his new commanding voice as he closed one of the cuffs over her wrist and pulled it behind her back as he turned her around and held her against him. He had already taken her top and bra off knowing he wanted her hands together in cuffs and not wanting to fight with them later. She felt his breath on her neck and then his lips meeting the skin there, sending shivers through her body. His free hand that didn’t hold her cuffed arm reached around her to massage her boobs. He took one in his hand and squeezed softly before isolating her nipple. A small moan escaped and he did the same to the other side. 

His hand the trailed down her stomach and into her tight leather pants. As sexy as Veronica looked in her leather outfit, he wouldn’t have minded something a bit easier to work with. He was surprised to feel her soft hair. “No panties?” He whispered in her ear. 

“Jug, the panty lines would be inevitable in these pants. Skin tight means nothing underneath.” She rolled her eyes in a _boys_ manner to herself. 

“Well I want to see everything underneath.” He said this as he let his fingertips find her clit. Her knees bent as the feeling hit her and a breath of air came out of her parted lips. 

“On the bed. Now.” He was back to being in charge. He released her hand and she crawled onto the bed. He walked along the side until he was beside her at the headboard. He picked up her hand with the cuff on and brought it to the post, wrapping the chain behind it and put his hand out, palm up, to her. She hesitated for half a second before giving him her free hand. He raised it to the empty side of the cuffs, lying her wrist in the open arc of cool metal, then closing it in a stiff ring around her arm. He tugged her wrists to show her she was secured around the bedpost and was fully at his mercy now. She felt the loss of control, something she wasn’t used to, and instantly became wet, her legs involuntarily parting a bit. 

“You like that, Lodge?” He said with a small chuckle as he saw her knees opening. 

“Yes,” she said coyly. 

“What was that?” He asked with a sternness to his voice that she found turned her on even more. 

“Yes _sir_.” 

“That’s right. Now let’s get these off you.” He walked back to the foot of the bed, resting a knee on the mattress. His fingers hooked inside her pants and he slowly pulled them down her legs, admiring every inch he uncovered and that even in a dimly lit room her legs seemed to shine, they were smooth and flawless. He couldn’t help but run a hand back up from her ankle to feel her soft skin. Veronica practically melted at his touch, cooing and opening her legs, hoping he’d touch her again. “Ah ah not so fast,” he was teasing her, making her wait, writhing for his touch as his fingers traced up the inside of her thigh before pulling back and slapping it quickly, just enough to surprise her and make it tingle without real pain. She wet her lips with her tongue, which didn’t go unnoticed. 

He walked back up beside her and began unbuckling his borrowed sherriff’s belt. “I want those lips.” He bent down and kissed her slowly, tugging on her bottom lip and grazing it with his teeth. He stood back up and pulled his pants down. He was already fully hard and held his dick with one hand, Veronica smiling at the size she was about to take and opening her mouth, sticking her tongue out to show she was ready and wanted it. 

“Attagirl.” He rested his tip on her and immediately groaned at the feeling of the wetness on his cock. He guided it further back into her mouth and ran it back down and in again. She slid her tongue to each side to get it wet, then closed her lips around him. Jughead was loving the view of Veronica with her arms over her head, tits out, looking up at him with her big brown eyes and her mouth full with his cock. He pushed it in further and began helping her since she couldn’t use her hands. He reached down and continued playing with her boobs while his other hand held her head. “You’re such a good little inmate, sucking and choking on my dick.” He pushed himself to the back of her throat to hear her gag on him and grinned before going back to a slow rhythm in and out of her mouth. He decided she was doing such a good job that he’d reward her. He stretched his free hand down the length of her body and slid back between her lips, feeling the wetness flowing from her pussy. 

“V, you’re soaked. You love my cock in your mouth don’t you?” She knew he had no idea how much that statement was true but she just looked up in his eyes and nodded. He slipped a finger in her pussy that made her moan on his dick. He added another finger to her already dripping middle and started moving in and out of her, warming her up as he rubbed his palm on her clit. Her eyes rolled back and she moved faster on him, wanting to be the best for him like he was for her. 

“I’m dying to get inside you. Would you like that?” He asked but made no move to pull himself from her mouth and let her speak. Instead he pushed himself deeper in her mouth as she tried to talk with her mouth full. 

He pulled out of her mouth. “Let’s try that again. Do you want me to fuck you now?” 

“Yes, sir. Please fuck me, officer.” She put on her sweetest sultry voice and batted her lashes at him. 

“Yes ma’am. Flip over.” He helped her raise the chain links of the cuffs over the top of the bed post then lifted one of her hips to help her flip onto her hands and knees. He took her hands and looped them back over the wooden pole, then stood back to admire her. The girl’s smooth skin shone in the dark. He loved tracing the lines with his eyes from her hands and the way her arms made a perfect arch to the base of her spine. Her full breasts flowed down from her chest and her legs were perfect beautiful angles. He’d spent a lot of time memorizing the girl’s body but every time he saw her in her full form he couldn’t help but stand back and drink it all in. 

“Please, officer. I’m dying to get fucked.” Her words brought Jughead back to the present and he walked behind her and grabbed her tight ass with both hands. He squeezed both cheeks and brought his tongue up from her clit in between her lips, feeling the wetness on his own. He lapped gently at her clit for a minute and let his tongue roll in and out of her opening. He let his tongue trail up to her asshole and gently pressed and flicked at it as well, loving the way her thighs clenched and she moaned when he did this. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he was going to give her what she needed. He stopped eating her out and she could feel him rise behind her. She felt his tip now running through her folds and they parted as he pushed into her opening. A gasp escaped her mouth. Veronica could feel the girth of him stretching her out as he slowly went deeper, grabbing her hips to pull her back on it. 

“Oh, Jug,” she whimpered and her thighs shook as he picked up pace inside her. Suddenly her hair was gathered in his fist and her head pulled back. 

Jughead was in ecstasy, hearing her moaning his name always brought a smile to his face. He fucked her harder, watching her back arch and tugging her head toward him. Being the outcast, he rarely got to feel in charge. Joining the Serpents has satisfies most of that, but there was nothing like having a beautiful girl willfully in his control. He brought his hand from her hip around to her clit and began rubbing circles on it. This finally had Veronica losing it. Her whole body was reacting, legs shaking, pussy clenching on his dick, even her arms were pulling hard against the handcuffs. He worried they might be hurting her. 

“Are your—wrists okay?” He got the words out between heavy breaths. 

“Yessss. Everything...so good,” she moaned, her voice trill and breathy. “You’re so good in my pussy.”

Her words were making Jughead weak. She knew what she was doing, feeling the tension in her building and knowing her orgasm was on the brink, she wanted to bring him there with her. “You fuck me so good, Jug!” She was getting close, her body was stiffening and she could feel her toes beginning to curl. She couldn’t rub her own clit to bring her there, and she looked back at her hands-held hostage, and cursed these cuffs. She needed to orgasm and she loved when they did together. 

“Please let me cum, sir.” Her voice was full of desperation. 

“Cum. Now.” He slapped her ass and fucked her harder. 

Her body tensed, and cries of pleasure spilled from her mouth. He rubbed her clit in fast circles and felt her pussy quivering around his cock, wet and warm on him. This did it. She could feel him stiffen, his movements becoming shorter. “Oooh Veronica.” The two moaned as they came together, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing into her, pressing against her back. She was in heaven, washed over with electricity from her orgasm, filled with warmth and enveloped by the boy she loved. They came down slowly, his breath hot on her neck and their chests heaving against one another. 

“May I please lay down sir?” She wanted so badly to just lie down and relish her good feeling, but was stuck still with her arms overhead. He laughed and rose, pulling out of her, making them both sigh a long breath, and helped her bring her hands over the bed post so she could lie down. He walked across the room and got the keys, then came back to the bed. 

“You’ve been so cooperative, Miss Lodge, I suppose I can let you off on good behavior.” He spoke in his playful voice and kissed her cheek before unlocking the cuffs. 

He laid down next to her and rubbed her wrists. She curled in beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, letting him continue to massage her sore arms. She turned her head and planted gentle kisses on the soft skin of his neck before drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it! I’d love to do requests so let me know if there’s anything you’d like me to do with these two


End file.
